Yuu's story of pain, suffering and the light at the end of the tunnel
by Kumo13
Summary: When Yuu gets hit by a spell during a mission, the Shinoa squad end up having to go into Yuu's mind to help get him out of it. With Asuramaru's help read as the team learns a little more about just why Yuu is the way he is.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to read or write something like this. Yuu really has had a horrible life when you think about, and feel his team doesn't realise this enough or at all. They all treat him like an idiot. Also they all talked about their sad stories at some part, save Yuu's. Anyways, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned.**

They didn't know what to do.

They had been on a mission, chasing after some vampire, when said vampire threw a spell at Shinoa and Yuu pushed her out of the way.

Now Yuu was out cold, the vampire was gone and the rest of em had no idea what to do.

"You're not gonna help him that way." a voice said. They all looked up from where they were huddled around Yuu's body trying to wake him up. There, standing before them was an androgynous boy with flowing dark blue hair with small horns coming out of it and a pair of piercing red eyes, he was dressed in a long flowing white and blue dress.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Kimizuki said as he stood up already brandishing his weapons ready to defend his fallen friend.

"My name is Asumaru. I am the demon inside Yuu's sword. I am here right now because i need you're help. The spell Yuu is under traps him in all of his worst memories, unable to escape his mind. If we don't stop the spell he will be trapped in a never ending nightmare of all the bad that has happened to him. And trust I've been in his head, his life was not a pretty one by any standards." Asumaru said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender.

The Shinoa squad looked at each other as they decided to trust this demon, if he could help Yuu then they would do whatever it takes.

"What do you need us to do?" Shinoa asked looking up at Asumaru.

"We need to go into Yuu's head, track him down and find a way to wake him up. Which is where you come in, I'm hoping that since you guys are technically unfamiliar presences in his mind you might be able to grab his attention and drag him back to reality. I would do it myself but as I am a near constant presence in his mind I have just been accepted as part of Yuu's mind, because of this I blend in too much with everything in his head to grab his attention. What I can do is get you in his head and guide you through it." Asuramaru explained.

"Alright. We'll do it." Shinoa said.

"Good. move his body to a sheltered area, and then sit down and get comfortable, I don't know how long this will take.

After doing just that, Asuramaru moved to sit by Yuu's head and placed his hands on either side of his temple. The last thing the other members of the Shinoa squad remember was a bright white light.

 **So what do you think? Should i continue? Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story and if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy fuck! I'm so sorry for dropping off the planet for so long. I just wasn't sure how to continue this, and I also got caught up in school and stuff. Man I hate highschool. Anyways here we go.**

 **P.S. asuramaru is a boy. I checked.**

 **Disclaimer: nope**

When everyone opened their eyes, they were surprised to find themselves in a dilapidated apartment. The wallpaper was peeling and there were syringes and empty beer bottles everywhere.

"Where are we. I mean this is Yuu's head right? Why the hell does it look like this?" Asked Kimizuki as he bent down to try and pick up one of the bottles to get a better look at it, only to find that his hand just drifted right through.

"We are in Yuu's memories. Specifically the less happy ones. This is one of Yuu's earlier memories from before he went to the orphanage. As for why it looks like this, well, this was where Yuu lived with his parents before he went to the Hyakuya orphanage." Asuramaru said in with a sad tone of voice. He would never admit it out loud but he'd come to care for the young black haired boy. He was after all his first friend.

They all jumped when they heard a loud high pitch screech coming from the kitchen. They all ran over to see what was happening, only to find a ten year old Yuu curled up on the ground with his hands clutching his head and tears running down his face as the woman standing above him continued to kick and screech and beat him. The woman was tall and had long, messy black hair that looked very similar to Yuu's. Her green eyes were bloodshot and wild. And her face distorted in an angry sneer as she continued to yell at the child.

"YOU WORTHLESS DEMON! HOW COULD I HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO SUCH A HORRIBLE CREATURE! DISGUSTING AND USELESS!" She screeched, punctuating each word with a kick or a hit the umbrella she was using to beat Yuu.

Yoichi stared horrified at the scene. He couldn't help but notice the way Yuu didn't even scream or whimper and just sat there crying quietly as she kept hitting him, like he was used to it.

Shinoa wasn't much better than Yoichi. She knew that Yuu was an orphan before the vampire event, but she hadn't known that this is what he'd been dealing with even before getting kidnaped the vampires.

Mitsuba and Kimizuki were furious, and were about to jump forward in order to beat the ever loving shit out of the woman when Asuramaru stopped them by raising his arm in front of them.

"Don't bother you can't help him. It's just a memory." He said simply. Though he wanted to help the little boy just as much as the others.

"Who is the woman." Asked Yoichi, even though he had a horrible feeling of who she might be.

"That is Yuu's birth mother. She was a delusional woman, and a long time drug addict. She had some how gotten it into her head that Yuu was some kind of demon child. Because of this she went even more crazy than she already was and started beating Yuu. It didn't help that his father was an alcoholic so he didn't really give a damn about what she was doing to Yuu and would even join in on occasions. Yuu spent his earlier years of life thinking he was a monster." Asuramaru said as he clenched his hands by his sides.

They watched in frustration as the scene began to fade to darkness and slowly change.

"We are going to have to go through all the memories till we find Yuu. Brace yourselves. This is only the beginning." Asuramaru told the others.

 **Ok, so there you go. Hope you like it. I will try to update soon, but no promises. Please leave a review.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Seraph of the End, Yuu would have had a happy, sweet childhood with Mika and the other Hyakuya orphans instead of the shit hand he was dealt in life.**

The Shinoa squad watched warily as the next memory began to form. It was once again in the wrecked apartment, which looked even more of a mess than it had in the last memory. Everything was wrecked and scattered and flipped on its side, it honestly looked very much like someone had gone on a rampage in there.

And in the center of the room was Yuu's mother a knife in one hand and a broken bottle in the other. On the ground in front of her was tiny ten year old Yuu curled up against the wall, his hands pressed against his head in an attempt to staunch the heavy bleeding from the wound there. His normally bright green were terrified and slightly glazed over from the blood loss.

"How could I have given birth to you. You're nothing but a monster. Why, oh why?" She mumbled crazily with a blank look on her face. Though her eyes were filled with madness.

"I can't keep living like this." She said dazedly as she calmly raised the dagger above her own chest. "Maybe in my next life I won't be so cursed." She said sadly as she drove the knife through her heart, her body collapsing to the ground as she choked on her own blood. Her body spasming slightly and gurgles of pain erupted from her blood filled mouth. All the while little Yuu sat there, forced to watch the whole thing as he continued to keep his blood from completely leaving his body. His eyes were wide and terrified and his whole body shook with fear. For the first time in his life, he had seen someone die right in front of him and at their own hand nonetheless.

The Shinoa squad stared in absolute horror at the scene, yes that bitch deserved to die but did it have to be in front of young Yuu, had she really hated Yuu so much to force him to watch her own death by her own hand.

They all startled when the door of the apartment was slammed and in came a clearly drunk middle aged man with bristly brown hair and gray eyes.

When he saw the still form of Yuu's mother on the ground he froze in shock as his eyes filled with grief and rage. He turned to the tiny black haired boy still curled up against the wall and glared viciously.

"You did this." He whispered furiously. Yuu looked up in surprise, clearly not having noticed the other man till now, and just shook his head frantically as he opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off by the man.

"You did this! This all your fault! I'll kill you!" The man roared furiously as he grabbed the injured boy by the throat and held him up against the wall choking him. Yuu's hands were forced to leave his injury as he moved them to grab helplessly at the large hand around his throat, his legs kicking everywhere, his whole body doing everything he can to get away.

It was only by chance that one of his kicks happened to land squarely in the gut of the man, causing his to lose his breath and let go of Yuu, who fell to the floor with gasping coughs as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. He stood as fast as he could manage, not wanting to waste the precious seconds he had to escape, and booked it out the front door.

In the memory Shinoa squad followed the injured child as he ran out the apartment building and into the night air. The boy just kept running, he didn't seem to know where he was going or care, he just wanted to get away.

Not even the observers could really tell how long the child had run or how far.

It was on the front steps of a quaint building that he finally decided to collapse as the blood loss caught up to him, a lady dressed in casual clothes came out with garbage bag only to drop it at the sight of the half dead boy and ran over to him.

"Haru! Call an ambulance!" The lady cried to the still open door of the small building as she knelt by the boy, checking his injuries. A car drove by and its headlights, for a couple of seconds, illuminated the sign by the stairs of the building. There were only two words on the sign. One of which all the observers were very familiar with.

Hyakuya Orphanage.

 **Ok there you go hope you like that. I know it's not great and we don't see a lot of reactions but I'll have those in the next chapter, no te preocupes. (Don't worry) Please leave a review.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
